ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sally and Nicole!/Royal Beginnings
Royal Beginnings is the first issue of Sally and Nicole!. Transcript It begins five years ago as a 9-year-old Sally is shown working on a craft as a 6-year-old Nicole observes it. *'Nicole:' What are you doing, Sally? *'Sally:' Crafting. Wanna help with it? *'Nicole:' Sure. Where I can help? *'Sally:' Here. She points as her parents then come. *'Queen Acorn:' Sally? *'Sally:' Yes, mom? *'King Acorn:' There's a thing we want to talk with you. They approach her. *'King Acorn:' Me and your mother are going on a royal trip. Until we return, your brother Elias is in charge. *'Sally:' Okay, dad. But what if you don't come back in time. My birthday is in a few days. *'Queen Acorn:' Don't worry, dearie. We'll try to go back just in time. Your friends will be there, including that one you fawn over. *'Sally:' Great! I don't know how'd I react if Sonic just waltz over here! She giggles. It then cuts to some years later as a 14-year-old Sally is looking to the sky as she is daydreaming. *'Sally:' The thing I most miss about you is, ugh, I... (sighs) Where are you, Sonic? She lowers her head as Nicole comes while drinking hot chocolate. *'Nicole:' Thinking about him, right? *'Sally:' Yeah... Since that Infinite rised, I've been worried about him. *'Nicole:' I know that feeling. I feel the same about Tailsey. She sits down next to her. Nicole offers to give Sally some chocolate. *'Sally:' Nikki, there's a thing I was always curious about you: why do you like him that much? *'Nicole:' I just do. He's pretty much like me. We're both intelligent, we both are the same age and... (sighs) we've been both mocked due to our... differences. So we are like bread and butter. Kinda like you and Sonic: you're both stubborn, self-absorbed, crazy... She raises her eyebrow in annoyance. *'Sally:' I get it... we're perfect for each other. Yet, there's another thing I'm worried about. *'Nicole:' Yes? What is it? *'Sally:' My family. They were gone for five years. *'Nicole:' (shocked) It's today? That's why you're so upset. *'Sally:' Yeah... She is about to cry as Elias comes. *'Elias:' Sis, are you okay? You don't seem like it... *'Sally:' I miss our parents. Don't you feel the same? *'Elias:' Of course I do. But I also care about you. You seem... odd. *'Sally:' It's been difficult lately. Today is the fifth anniversary of our parents' disappearance. And to get worse, Amy told me that Sonic is going missing. *'Elias:' Wow, you are a lot like me. We may have our odds, but we're both depressed about our parents disappearing and we both are stressed about love life. Sally notices the last part. *'Sally:' Love life? You? How? *'Elias:' I have a crush! A girl squirrel who I met while I was ruling, but I'm not sure if she likes me. *'Sally:' Oh. Uh... bye! (to Nicole) Let's leave, Nikki. *'Nicole:' Alright! She waves as they leave. Later, it cuts to a forest as Sally and Nicole are searching for somewhere to go. *'Nicole:' Uhh, Sally? Why your talk with your brother ended up a bit... awkward? *'Sally:' I don't want to talk about that. *'Nicole:' Okay. Then, why are we leaving the city? *'Sally:' Because I want to. I need to forget about my problems. * Category:Transcripts